


Покрытый снегом небоскреб

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: За два месяца, проведенных во внутреннем мире Ичиго, Соде но Шираюки удалось узнать некоторые секреты его силы





	Покрытый снегом небоскреб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Snow Covered Skyscraper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181126) by [Yana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana). 



Соде но Шираюки не удивило, что ее хозяйка решила передать часть сил тому юноше, человеку. Ситуация сложилась опасная, к тому же ее тяжело ранили. У Рукии не было иного выбора: или так, или они все умрут. Так что когда Соде но Шираюки начала перетекать в того юношу, удивления у нее это не вызвало.  
Но когда юноша жадно вобрал ее всю, забрав от хозяйки, даже слово «шок» не выражало ее состояния в тот момент. Она боролась против этой силы, но проиграла и в мгновение ока очутилась внутри юноши.  
Когда шок прошел, ее охватил гнев. Да как человеческий юнец посмел! Забрал ее от хозяйки, щедро предложившей ему половину силы! О-о, эти подлые людишки…  
– Кто вы?  
Соде но Шираюки медленно повернулась, только сейчас обращая внимание на окружающую обстановку. Она попала в город небоскребов, повернутых набок, и стояла на окне одного из зданий. Но здесь она была не единственной. Неподалеку, на крыше дома стоял мужчина в угольно-черном плаще, смотревший на нее из-под светло-коричневых очков. Соде но Шираюки нахмурилась.  
– А вы кто такой?  
Взгляд того стал еще жестче.  
– Я первым задал вопрос, – негромко сказал он, но она слышала каждое слово. – Вы вторглись во внутренний мир Ичиго без разрешения. Отвечайте, или я убью вас.  
«Грубиян», – подумала Шираюки. Но, увы, в чем-то он был прав. Она – чуждый элемент, ее не должно здесь быть. С другой стороны, в мире человеческого юноши незнакомцу тоже не полагалось находиться.  
– Я – Соде но Шираюки, силы шинигами своей хозяйки – Кучики Рукии.  
Незнакомец сдвинул брови, похоже, удивившись.  
– Шинигами? Что здесь делает шинигами?  
– Мою хозяйку ранили, – терпеливо пояснила Шираюки. – Над ней и тем человеческим юношей, которого вы назвали Ичиго, нависла смертельная угроза. Моя хозяйка решила, что единственный шанс выжить – это передать ему половину своей силы. Но как только началась передача, я оказалась здесь. Юноша вытянул меня практически целиком.  
Соде но Шираюки ждала от таинственного незнакомца какого-нибудь комментария, но так и не дождалась. Вместо слов тот начал всматриваться в окно, на котором она стояла.  
– А теперь ответьте на мой вопрос, – прервав долгое молчание, сказала она. – Кто вы и что  _вы_ здесь делаете? То, что у юноши огромная духовная сила, не означает, что у него может появиться такой внутренний мир.  
Незнакомец перевел взгляд на нее, разглядывая так пристально, что ей быстро стало неуютно. Выдержав не больше минуты, Шираюки собралась было что-то сказать, но внезапно тот отвернулся и перепрыгнул на соседнее здание. Она проводила его изумленным взглядом, а потом оскорбленно отвернулась:  
– Грубиян!..

***

  
На то, чтобы более-менее привыкнуть ко внутреннему миру юноши, у Шираюки ушло несколько дней. Небоскребы, как ей показалось, означали мечты и желания, потому что росли с каждым прожитым днем. Однажды, гуляя по улицам и заглянув в окно, она увидела на стене комнаты какие-то картины. Но когда она попыталась войти и присмотреться повнимательнее, то обнаружила, что дверь заперта. Она решила, что, скорее всего, для нее будут закрыты все двери этого мира, так что никогда больше не пыталась их открыть. Сколько бы она ни поднималась на вершину того дома, где очутилась в первый раз, повсюду были одни лишь небоскребы, без конца и края. У юноши, заключила она, множество желаний и амбиций.   
Еще она заметила, что погода напрямую связана с его эмоциями. Положительные эмоции вызывали ясную погоду, и наоборот. Насколько она могла судить, наиболее удрученное его состояние вызывало дождь – потому что черный небоскреб был постоянно окружен тяжелыми тучами, но дождь, сколько она здесь ни пребывала, не шел. Время от времени появлялись, но быстро рассеивались легкие облака.  
И, разумеется, был еще тот таинственный незнакомец. После первой встречи она с ним больше не разговаривала, но видела, что он присматривает за ней издалека. Его существование не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Если юноша был человеком, то что незнакомец здесь делал? Только шинигами мог развить в себе такой внутренний мир, а юноша говорил и вел себя как человек. Самый обычный человек.  
Или нет?  
Эта идея возбудила в ней любопытство, и постепенно она укрепилась в мысли, что мир юноши таит в себе кое-что крайне занимательное. Соде но Шираюки развернулась к зданию, где когда-то появилась, и быстро направилась к нему. Возможно, существовала причина, по которой ее притянуло именно туда и почему незнакомец так пристально вглядывался в окно под ее ногами.  
Небоскреб по высоте не превосходил остальные, но казался немного шире. Из-за его черного цвета разница не бросалась в глаза, но она была. Возможно, дома, отличающиеся ото всех остальных, таили в себе особые мечты. Или воспоминания.  
Дойдя до него, Шираюки прыгнула и грациозно приземлилась на окно третьего этажа, откуда направилась к точке прибытия. Разглядывая окно, она ощутила на себе чей-то взгляд и вскоре краем глаза увидела того таинственного незнакомца – он стоял на соседнем здании. Ее губы сложились в легкую усмешку. Выходит, она приблизилась к чему-то интересному? Отлично!  
А затем она кое-что увидела под стеклом, на котором недавно стояла: красную ленту. И ее значение она отлично знала. Вопрос теперь был в том, как же попасть внутрь. Дверь, скорее всего, надежно заперли, так что ей оставалось лишь разбить окно. Но сможет ли она? Позволят ли ей?  
Приготовившись к худшему, Соде но Шираюки присела на корточки и коснулась рукой стекла. Под ее ладонью оно тут же начало замерзать и вскорости целиком покрылось льдом. Шираюки отступила на шаг и прищелкнула пальцами. Лед, наросший на окно, разбился, и на улицу брызнули осколки. Не оглядываясь на незнакомца, она шагнула внутрь.  
В комнате осталось по-прежнему темно, хотя на окне, через которое она вошла, не висели никакие шторы. Оформление стен по стилю напоминало дома в Обществе душ. На дальней стене виднелся плотный занавес. Красная лента вела за него, искушая до нее дотронуться.  
Шираюки осторожно подошла к занавесу, зная, что за ним она найдет ответ. Узнает, кто же такой на самом деле Ичиго. Она почти коснулась ткани кончиками пальцев, когда внезапно кто-то схватил ее за руку и вышвырнул из комнаты.  
Все случилось так быстро, что она не успела отреагировать, и прежде чем она пришла в себя от изумления, обнаружила себя вжатой в здание на противоположной стороне улицы, и сильные руки сдавливали ее запястья. Она подняла голову и обнаружила незнакомца практически вплотную к своему лицу.  
– Вы уже достаточно натворили, – угрожающе выдохнул он, но Шираюки не испугалась.  
– Юноша – наполовину шинигами, не так ли? – сердито спросила она. – Вот почему его внутренний мир так выглядит. Но в вас нет ничего, что напоминало бы олицетворение сил шинигами. Кто вы вообще такой?!  
Незнакомец заговорил вновь, но не отвечая на ее вопрос:  
– От вашей проницательности сплошные беды. Вы пробудили его, и ему понравилось быть как они. Мне не волнует собственная гибель, но я убью его до того, как станет слишком поздно.  
Шираюки попыталась высвободить руки, но незнакомец был сильнее. Осознав, что впустую тратит силы, она посмотрела ему в глаза; ее взгляд приобрел то же угрожающее выражение, что и у него.  
– Отпустите, или я вас заморожу, – негромко предупредила она.  
Несколько мгновений незнакомец смотрел на нее, затем все же отнял руку. Потом встал, отвернулся и ушел. Шираюки заставила себя сесть и крикнула ему в спину:  
– Мы еще не закончили!  
Тот остановился и бросил взгляд на разбитое окно небоскреба.  
– Не приближайтесь к той комнате, или я убью вас, – затем одним прыжком скрылся из виду.  
Шираюки задумчиво посмотрела на то место, где видела его в последний раз, потом на небоскреб: окно вновь было целым.

***

  
Следующие несколько дней прошли тихо. Правда, юноша несколько раз прибегал к ее силе, и Шираюки пришлось признать, что для того, кто с рождения живет как человек, он справился превосходно. Это было у него врожденное, равно как и стремление защищать, и самоотверженность. А еще он был до смешного опрометчив. Он бросался на врага очертя голову, даже не думая о какой-либо стратегии, но инстинкты толкали его, как это ни удивительно, на совершенно верные действия. Идеи приходили ему в голову прямо во время боя, причем чаще всего – удачные. Постепенно Шираюки стала восхищаться юношей.  
После инцидента с комнатой она подыскала себе место: не очень высокий, однако уверенно растущий небоскреб. Сидя на крыше и свесив ноги, она ощущала вокруг знакомую энергию, и от этого ей становилось уютнее в этом по-прежнему непонятном мире. Здесь она могла спокойно размышлять, не ощущая себя загнанной.  
Она – точнее, ее хозяйка – никогда не слышала, чтобы у шинигами и людей рождались общие дети. Это шло вразрез со всеми правилами природы: слияние духа и человеческого тела, порождающее новую жизнь. Насколько она знала, это было невозможно. Тем не менее присутствовал наглядный пример: этот юноша, очень даже живой, действующий как человек, который унаследовал от одного из родителей силы шинигами. Но роль незнакомца по-прежнему оставалась выше ее понимания. По его словам, она пробудила что-то: возможно, силу шинигами Ичиго. Но откуда тогда настолько решительный протест, что он даже собирался убить юношу до того, как станет слишком поздно? Кто он вообще такой?  
Ее лица коснулось что-то мокрое. Шираюки медленно подняла голову: обычно ясное небо заволокли темные тучи. Пошел дождь. И с каждой каплей, она чувствовала это, в юноше нарастала печаль. Вокруг потекли ручьи и образовались лужи, особенно возле черного небоскреба, где дождь был сильнее всего.  
– Ненавижу дождь.  
Шираюки круто повернулась вправо. Незнакомец стоял рядом с ней и тоже смотрел на черное здание.  
– Предпочитаю солнце. Оно означает, что Ичиго счастлив и мне нет нужды беспокоиться о его благополучии.  
Она нахмурилась:  
– Что-то вы разговорились.  
Незнакомец, не глядя на нее, ответил:  
– Пришел к выводу, что вы задержитесь здесь дольше, чем мы оба рассчитывали.  
Она кивнула и оглянулась: черный небоскреб практически скрылся за пеленой дождя.  
– Этот дом символизирует кого-то, кого он потерял, – сказала она, и незнакомец кивнул. Шираюки закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на кипевшей снаружи битве. – Его мать убил Пустой, и он пытается отомстить.  
– Она умерла, защищая его, – добавил незнакомец. – Сильная женщина, но тот день выдался для нее исключительно неудачным.  
Шираюки открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Он проявил на удивление много эмоций, стоило им затронуть эту тему. За стеклами очков она видела печаль в его глазах – впрочем, вся его фигура казалась сейчас воплощением печали.  
– Он унаследовал вас от нее, верно? – осторожно спросила она, но ответа не получила. Вместо этого незнакомец отвернулся и зашагал прочь. Шираюки вскочила и в который раз уставилась ему в спину. – Так его отец – шинигами, но и мать – не человек? Уверена, она не была шинигами, но кем же тогда? И кто вы?  
Незнакомец остановился, но не обернулся.  
– Не ваше дело.  
– А по-моему, уже мое. Юноша использует мою силу, и я начала привязываться к нему. Ему нравится быть шинигами, и я охотно помогаю.  
Последней фразой она наконец добилась какой-то реакции: незнакомец напрягся всем телом, стараясь сдержать какие-то эмоции.  
– Я не позволю ему стать шинигами. Я предпочту…  
– Умереть, убив его. Это я уже слышала. Но придется признать, что с моего появления его мир стал больше и гораздо красивей. Вы заметили, как вымахали небоскребы? Увидели деревья и цветы на улицах? Сады на крыше некоторых домов? Он полюбил жизнь и обязанности шинигами, и вы не в состоянии изменить этот факт!  
Стоило ей договорить, как дождь поредел и вскоре перестал. Везде, кроме как над ее зданием, но теперь с неба падали не капли, а прекрасный снег. В то же время дом, на котором они стояли, взмыл вверх на много этажей, став одним из самых высоких небоскребов этого мира. Шираюки восторженно огляделась вокруг. Ее любимый небоскреб теперь излучал гораздо больше тепла, чем раньше, а на крыше ярко блестел тонкий слой снега.  
– Вот, видите? – с торжеством спросила она. – Это невозможно игнорировать: юноша превосходно себя чувствует со своей новой силой.  
Когда она оглянулась, незнакомца за ее спиной уже не было.

***

  
И вновь все произошло так быстро, что она не успела среагировать. Сила, во много раз превосходящая ее, сорвала Шираюки с полюбившегося ей небоскреба и швырнула в то самое здание и то самое окно: в окно комнаты с силой шинигами самого Ичиго. Не только стекло, но и все здание, казалось, плавится, и она беспомощно прилипла к поверхности. Попытки освободиться оказались безуспешны: жидкое, точно лава, стекло схватило ее за талию и за лодыжки.  
Соде но Шираюки на миг охватила паника. Секунду назад она стояла на крыше своего излюбленного дома, Ичиго прибегнул к ее силе – но впервые использовал и свою собственную. Весь его внутренний мир содрогнулся, и она начала медленно погружаться в раскаленное здание – огромная, неконтролируемая сила уничтожала дом и ее заодно. Шираюки понимала, что если здание поглотит ее, то все будет кончено. Она исчезнет и больше никогда не увидит свою дорогую хозяйку.  
Все небоскребы и даже улицы плавились от невыразимого жара, начиная терять форму. Тело Шираюки почти утонуло в стекле, на поверхности остались лишь ее голова и вскинутая вверх рука. Как только она закрыла глаза, готовясь принять свою судьбу, кто-то схватил ее за руку, удерживая от окончательного погружения.  
Она широко открыла глаза. Незнакомец крепко держал ее, не давая утонуть, а она даже не могла ничего сказать. Сила из той комнаты текла через нее к незнакомцу, а от него – куда-то далее, и с каждой секундой, с каждой покидавшей здание частицей энергии расплавленное стекло медленно отпускало ее. Когда ее нога оторвалась от поверхности окна, оно опять застыло и стало твердым – как и все остальное в мире Ичиго. Его силу снова взяли под контроль.  
У Шираюки не осталось сил даже стоять, и, тяжело дыша, она привалилась к груди незнакомца. Только окончательно успокоившись, она смогла что-то сказать.  
– Что случилось?  
– Ичиго потерял контроль, – просто ответил тот, продолжая сжимать ее холодную руку своей, удивительно теплой. – Теперь вы понимаете, почему его силу необходимо запечатывать. Я сведу на нет эти всплески, так что это не повторится.  
Шираюки нахмурилась и медленно подняла голову.  
– Сведете… на нет?  
Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, а она искренне не понимала значение выбранных им слов. Как можно «свести на нет» силы шинигами? Если только ты не…  
– Квинси? – неуверенно спросила она. – Мать Ичиго была из квинси?  
Незнакомец отпустил ее руку и отступил на шаг. Потеряв точку опоры, Шираюки упала на колени.  
– Подождите! – взмолилась она, пытаясь встать и последовать за ним, но не могла даже шевельнуться. – Разве это возможно? Как шинигами и квинси могут зачать ребенка?  
Он не остановился и не повернулся, лишь бросил:  
– Мир Ичиго опасен для тех, кто не принадлежит ему.  
Шираюки вздохнула, когда мужчина в который раз прыжком скрылся из виду. Он оказался нелегкой загадкой, но теперь она хотя бы понимала, почему он хочет убить Ичиго, если тот пробудит свою собственную силу. Шинигами и квинси были заклятыми врагами. Она могла только гадать, что же происходит в мире, в котором сосуществуют эти две силы. Сейчас стало ясно, что незнакомец – сильнее, но когда пробуждается сила шинигами, они начинают сражаться за доминирование, и от этой битвы Ичиго умирает в муках. Но если незнакомец убьет его первым, то смерть Ичиго будет быстрой и безболезненной. И это – единственный способ спасти юношу от полного самоуничтожения.  
А теперь в этом хаосе появилась она: сила, совершенно чуждая этому опасному миру. Чудо, что ее саму еще не уничтожили! Шираюки несколько раз пыталась покинуть юношу, но что-то ее всегда блокировало. Возможно, она оставалась здесь по воле юноши, не желающего отдавать ее хозяйке. Шираюки очень скучала по ней, и даже покрытый снегом небоскреб не облегчал ее печали. Она понимала, что юноша, как может, заботится и о ней, и о ее хозяйке, но это все было не то: ей хотелось самой быть рядом с Рукией, как и всегда.   
Шираюки вздохнула и опять попыталась встать, когда вдруг увидела в той самой темной комнате какого-то парня. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом. Внешне он походил на незнакомца, но лицо, особенно синие глаза, напомнили ей о ком-то еще. Парень даже чем-то был похож на нее саму. Окружающая его энергия и его пребывание в этой комнате наводило на мысль, что это – воплощение сил шинигами Ичиго. И судя по внешности, на него повлияли как незнакомец, так и Шираюки. Незнакомец говорил, что она пробудила нечто – силу шинигами? – и вот, он сидел перед ней в запертой комнате, терпеливо выжидая, когда придет его время.  
Шираюки на миг колебалась, выпустить его или нет. Но ведь тогда парень быстро станет доминирующей силой и заточит незнакомца в такую же комнату, поэтому надо ли это делать? Ичиго, возможно, умрет в процессе, и она тоже. И пусть Ичиго был для нее не настоящим хозяином, она слишком сильно уважала его, чтобы совершить такое.  
В ее глазах застыла печаль, когда она снова посмотрела на парня. Тот закрыл глаза и еле уловимо кивнул, поняв ее решение. И хотя ей было тяжело на душе, она обрадовалась, что на нее не злятся.  
Шираюки встала и осторожно, медленно добралась до покрытого снегом небоскреба. И больше никогда не возвращалась в ту комнату.

***

  
На внутренний мир Ичиго обрушился холодный дождь, заливающий все, особенно небоскреб Шираюки. Она лежала на крыше здания, не способная пошевелиться, не способная думать. Мокрые белые волосы прилипли к лицу, ее некогда прекрасное одеяние порвалось и испачкалось. Соде но Шираюки медленно исчезала.  
Полчаса назад Ичиго сражался против Абарая Ренджи, а она – против Забимару. Странный опыт: сражаться с кем-то, кого ее хозяйка считала другом, но она знала, что Ичиго действовал благородно. Он хотел защитить ее хозяйку, и Шираюки была рада этому.  
А затем в мире Ичиго случилось что-то ужасное. Она услышала отдаленный рык – возможно, с небоскреба, таившего в себе силу шинигами Ичиго. Все здания задрожали, и она почувствовала, что Ичиго дерется с новой силой. С силой Пустого!  
Шираюки с беспокойством повернулась к источнику силы. Откуда она? Раньше ее здесь не ощущалось. Или она что-то пропустила? Сила Пустого всегда была здесь, просто не пробуждалась?  
Она была уже готова пойти и узнать, что же там происходит, когда грудь пронзила знакомая сила. Сенбонзакура! Клинок обжигал тысячью языками пламени, и боль раздирала ее на части. Она упала на снег и больше не двигалась.  
И лежала так до сих пор. Ее хозяйку забрали в Общество душ, а юноша остался умирать в луже крови. Небоскребы таяли под дождем, становясь маленькими неказистыми домиками без капли изящества, красоты или мечты. Она чувствовала, как тоже тает, размываемая дождевыми каплями, что обжигали ее кожу подобно кислоте. Но ей было уже все равно: у нее не осталось сил о чем-то волноваться.   
Теплые пальцы коснулись ее лица и отвели с глаз пряди волос. Незнакомец присел рядом с ней, его волосы тоже намокли от дождя.  
– Быть шинигами – значит страдать, – сказал он. – Но теперь все наконец-то кончилось.  
Шираюки с усилием приподняла голову.  
– Кончилось, но какой ценой? – слабо спросила она.  
– Он будет жить.  
– Но страдать.  
Незнакомец ничего не ответил, и Шираюки решила использовать этот шанс, чтобы переубедить его.  
– Посмотрите по сторонам. Нравится, что видите? Он растерял все свои надежды и мечты, и дождь идет бесконечно. Вы же говорили, что не любите дождь.  
Незнакомец поднялся на ноги и отвернулся:  
– Если это будет значить, что Ичиго в безопасности, я выдержу.  
Шираюки тихо засмеялась:  
– Думаете, он откажется от всего, через что прошел за последние два месяца? Ваши очки ослепили вас, и вы не видите очевидного. Ичиго – шинигами. Неважно, чего желаете вы. Он – хозяин своей судьбы, а вы лишь подчиняетесь его власти.  
Незнакомец сжал кулаки.  
– Хватит!..  
Ее усмешка стала шире.  
– Вы – лишь одна сторона этого мира. Половина или, возможно, всего четверть. Но здесь живут и другие – например, тот юноша из запертой комнаты, ждущий, когда настанет его час.  
– Я сказал – хватит! – незнакомец развернулся к ней, наконец-то выказывая свои истинные эмоции. – Я – защитник Ичиго, этот мир принадлежит мне! И я – главный источник его силы!  
– Нет, не вы! – Шираюки зажмурилась, а когда вновь открыла глаза, перед глазами стояла пелена. У нее оставалось мало времени, а сказать надо было многое. – Я была главным источником его силы, и смотрите, к чему это привело. Почему вы не можете жить с ним в гармонии? Потому что вы квинси, а он шинигами? Чушь… Его отец был шинигами, а мать квинси, но им это не мешало. Они любили друг друга и зачали троих детей. Почему бы вам не изменить свое решение и не попытаться принять все его существо, как они когда-то приняли друг друга?  
Незнакомец вновь опустился рядом с ней и со скрытым гневом посмотрел ей в глаза.  
– Я – отдельная личность, а не часть существа, о котором вы говорите.  
Шираюки закрыла глаза и улыбнулась.  
– Душа всегда одна, будь то человек, шинигами или квинси. Быть может, у вас собственная форма, но вы – одно целое. Вы все – сила Ичиго. Без совместной работы и с таким сумбуром в источнике силы вы не сможете защитить его. Я сделала, что смогла с моей силой, и дала вам всем хорошее начало, теперь ваш черед. Не знаю, что ждет вас в будущем, но я надеюсь на лучшее.  
Она вздохнула в последний раз и потеряла сознание.

***

  
Соде но Шираюки ничего не чувствовала, не видела и не слышала невесть сколько времени, пребывая в небытии, где не было никого и ничего. Но вскоре пустоту начал заполнять знакомый запах льда, и на ее лице появилась улыбка. Наконец-то она вернулась домой, к своей дорогой хозяйке.  
Что было дальше с Ичиго, незнакомцем и тем парнем? Она не знала. Но когда наконец очнется, то непременно выяснит это, и как можно скорее.


End file.
